Hitomi Tokunaga
Hitomi Tokunaga (徳永仁美 Tokunaga Hitomi) is a character from Ju-on: The Grudge, portrayed by Misaki Ito. Hitomi is a member of the Tokunaga family, who at some point owned a house, unaware of its murderous background and subsequent inhabitant grudge curse. Biography Early Life Hitomi was the sister of Katsuya and daughter of Sachie, an elderly catatonic woman. Some time during her adult years, Hitomi and her family eventually moved into a new house in Tokyo. Incident at the Saeki House Hitomi obtained a job in one of Tokyo's business firms. One night, Hitomi was expected for dinner and, when she arrived at their house, called for Katsuya and his wife Kazumi, but received no answer. After hearing the sound of a door closing, she went upstairs and found her brother sitting on the steps, behaving strangely and muttering something about his wife cheating on him and a child that isn't his. Hitomi asked him where Kazumi was but Katsuya absentmindedly told her that was is a bad moment for her visit, expelling her out of the house. Encounter with the Curse The following night, Hitomi was one of the last people to leave her office building. While at work, she constantly attempted to contact Katsuya. Slightly unnerved, while in the washroom, Hitomi finally received a call from who the phone identified as Katsuya, but when she picked up, all that she heard was a Death rattle. A small bear ornament falls from her handbag as she begins to leave the bathroom. As Hitomi reaches for it, a cubicle door opens and an ethereal curtain of black hair moves ominously toward her, emitting the same death rattle she heard on the phone. Hitomi runs to the security office and asks the guard to investigate. She observes him via a surveillance camera in the office and sees him checking the corridor until he stops outside the washroom. The footage slightly distorts and a shadow from inside the washroom is cast on the guard. Hitomi screams and dashes out. Hitomi hastily retreats to her apartment and enters the elevator without allowing another woman, still in the building, to enter with her. As the elevator ascends, a ghost boy is seen through the elevator window on every floor until Hitomi reaches her destination. At home, Hitomi receives a call from Katsuya, who says he is coming and asks her for her apartment number. Before she can hang up, her doorbell rings and she sees her brother outside through the peephole. She opens the door eagerly but finds the hallway empty. She hears the death rattle from the phone still in her hand and quickly throws it in the hallway and slams the door shut. Frightened, Hitomi ran to her bedroom and disconnected the telephone cord. Afterwords, she lies in her bed and wraps herself with the covers to attempt to calm herself from her fear. Hitomi then switches on the television and watches the news. The screen and audio suddenly become distorted and the reporter's face twists into a ghostly image and the death rattle is heard again before the television shuts off by itself. Petrified, she continues to hide in bed until she sees a human-shaped lump manifest from beneath the blanket at the far end of the bed. Scared and curious, Hitomi lifted up her covers only to discover the ghost of Kayako staring at her before pulling Hitomi towards her. Notes and trivia *Hitomi is accurately adapted into the character of Susan Williams in The Grudge. However, the "Stop it!" scene where her possessed brother Matthew kicks Susan out of the house was deleted from the final cut, after Shimizu-san felt it would take the focus off Kayako. Gallery juon20039_gal.jpg|Hitomi arrives in the house and finds it seemingly empty. ju-ht2.png|Hitomi meets her brother. juon--the-grudge-83.jpg|Hitomi is pursued. juon8862_gal.jpg juon27885_gal.jpg|A terrified Hitomi attempts to hide from what has been following her. screen-shot-2012-09-21-at-4-37-02-pm.png|Hitomi is haunted from the television news. Category:Female Characters Category:Ju-on characters Category:Tokunaga family Category:Ju-on Female Characters Category:Deceased